


Sentenced

by ShippingHindi



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Beep Beep Richie, Boys In Love, Cute, Detention, Fluff, M/M, Okay mr hourigan is based off my year level coordinator bite me, Panic Attacks, Reddie, SO MUCH FLUFF, School, Trashgetti, Trashmouth, note passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingHindi/pseuds/ShippingHindi
Summary: Request: REDDIE(You asked for Reddie, I give you Reddie detention fluff)





	Sentenced

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fictional piece I have written in nearly two years, but hey, I thought to give writing another shot. Here’s a short Reddie Detention fluff, badly written, badly titled, but for a great ship. Requests are open.

Richie Tozier shoves open the door to the detention room, startling the already seated students out of their boredom-induced dazed. Frustration ebbed through him. He couldn’t believe he was given a detention, do the teachers even know him? Of _course_ he was going to make a joke, he wasn’t going to let such a priceless opportunity go to waste. Richie, completely fed up with life, turned towards his peers and threw his arms out.

 

“Greeting ladies and gentlemen!” He tiredly belted out in a dramatic film presenter voice ”Today, you have the most unimaginable joy of suffering alongside I, –“ 

 

“Mr. Tozier, sit down and be quiet, this is the detention room, ” Mr Hourigan sighed, massaging his forehead in the attempt to cure his inevitable headache.

 

“Sure thing Mr. Hooligan!” Richie quickly replied. He threw himself down into the first chair he saw, dumping his school bag on the desk and resting his head against it. He planned on taking a nap, if the teacher allowed it. If not, then Richie would set about making Mr. Hourigan’s life hell until he caved in. 

 

Less than a few seconds after Richie closed his eyes, the door opened again, followed by a set of tentative footsteps. He paid it no mind. Well, that was until Richie heard the voice of his favorite person in the world. 

 

“Afternoon, Mr. Hourigan” Eddie said, sounding like the fucking angel we was.

 

“Oh! Mr. Kasprak! I thought this wasn’t your type of crowd…”

 

Eddie shrugged “Yeah, I guess so”

 

“EDDIE!” Richie nearly screeches “You’ve sunk down to our level just so you could spend time with me? I’m flattered, really.”

 

“Shut up, wiseass, I’m not here because I want to be” Eddie hisses, taking the seat next to Richie

 

“Are you sure about that? Because last time I checked, none of u–“

 

“Richard Tozier, if you don’t stop bickering in the next few seconds, I’ll be forced to give detention tomorrow” Mr. Hourigan snapped.

 

“But sir! I was just helping poor Eds out! You know how fragile he is, someone’s gotta be there to keep him company!”

 

“Fragile?!” Eddie spluttered, “I am not _fragile_!”

 

“Ha! That’s exactly what your mom said last night!”

 

“Boys!” The teacher belted, standing up from his desk “Zip it! You two are making so much of a racket, it’s sounding more like the canteen than the detention room! Now stop fighting, and be quiet!”

 

The two kids were left with their mouth hanging open helplessly. Eddie’s face lit up a brilliant shade of red, looking down at his table in shame as Richie mouthed the air helplessly like a fish. He tried to form some words, with only strangled ‘buts’ coming out before the teacher shushed him. Feeling smug, Mr. Hourigan sat back at his desk sighing, leaning on his elbows and resting his head down on his arms.

 

Richie snickered, noticing how his teacher’s position was very similar to the one he was in before Eddie arrived. Richie took this moment to glance at the other students, who all seemed to have returned to their same lazy facial expressions, before Richie quickly ducked his hand into his backpack. He scavenged and pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper, starting to silently draw. A few moments passed, and Richie’s masterpiece was done. He turned to his friend, psst, and raised the drawing to his head. Eddie looked up at him with a stoic face as Richie held a crudely drawn picture of a hand holding a gun, as the other boy jerked his body, acting as though he had shot himself. Pathetic, Eddie thought, trying to stifles his laughs.

 

Eddie also had a brilliant idea; he leant down to his backpack and took out his own sheet of paper and a pencil with haste. He wrote down a message then handed it discretely to Richie.

 

Eddie: _Hey_

 

The boy took one look at the piece of paper before replying

 

Richie: _howdy_

 

Eddie: _This seems really stupid now_

 

Richie: _your the one thats stupid, why are you in dentension anyway?_

 

Eddie: _I was late to class because I had an asthma attack and forgot my inhaler_

 

When Eddie was handed back the note, Richie had not written a new message. Instead, he had crossed out the word ‘ _asthma_ ’ and wrote ‘ _panic_ ’ underneath it.

 

Eddie: _Yeah sure whatever_

 

Riche: _I cant believe you got in trouble for tardiness of all things_

 

Eddie: _Why are you here?_

 

Richie: _I made a your mum joke in science_

 

Eddie: _I expected nothing less_

 

Richie: _you cant blame a comedy genious for doing his job. The teacher was talking about how the universe is always expanding, and I said ‘yeah expanding into your mother’ Priceless!_

 

Eddie: _That wasen’t even good and now you’re in detention for it. If you just stopped being an ass then you would be able to hang out with the rest of the losers club more often_

 

Richie: _whats the point of life if you cant make a joke Eddie Spagetti?_

 

Eddie: _DONT CALL ME THAT_

 

Up the front of the classroom, a loud cough was heard, loud enough to make the two boys jump. Richie quickly stuffed the paper into his bag and looked up, squeaking when he saw the teacher standing right in front of the pair.

 

“How’s it going Mr. Hooligan?”

 

“I’m doing pretty well, but you two,” he pointed at the both of them with each hand “will not be. Detention. Tomorrow. If you’re not there, then it’ll be after-school. I’ll be waiting”

 

Eddie gulped. The teacher walked away as the bell rang through the halls, signaling the end of the session.

 

“Well Eds, looks like we both have detention together, again”.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @b-b-billyboy


End file.
